Nianne-The day After
by Courtzaliette
Summary: This Is 4 My Friend so Ya-I Couldn't Fine Corrie so It's under sum Other Crud Ahaha


It was early hours of the morning and there was a violent storm,causing the rain to aggressively hit the windows of Carla's flat;even though the weather had been terrible lately,life couldn't possibly get any better for the confident business woman.

Carla opened her eyes wide and stared into Liams. They had only been awake a few seconds and they were already sharing a moment.

Carla got out of bed and walked quickly into the bathroom as it was freezing and she barley had any clothes on.

"Oi!...pass me my shirt you!" Carla demands to Liam with a giggle.

"You know I would,but I can't be bothered!" Liam replies cheekily-laughing.

"Oh well I guess I'm gonna have to wear yours then aren't I?" Carla joked as she walks to get hers.

As Carla picks up her top Liam snatches it out of her hands.

"Eh you!...give it back!"

Liam comes up to Carla and grabs her from behind and whispers in her ear-"see you could get it yourself couldn't you?"Or was that too difficult for you?" Liam sarcastically quizzes.

"Shut it you!" Carla say's,followed by a cute little laugh as Liam goes into the kitchen.

An hour later Carla walks out of the bedroom looking beautiful as per in a classy designer top,a designer blazer,a short black designer pencil skirt and her 6 (1/2) inch heels-designer of course! Her hair was all straightened and perfectly placed to one side.

Liam gazed up at his girlfriend for about a minute,lost for words.

"You err,you look stunning babe!"Liam stutters.

Carla just stood there smiling awkwardly and blushing as she could never really take a complement.

"Oh... thank-you baby!"Carla say's quietly.

"I will come up to the factory later yeah?"Liam tells her almost as if he's asking if that's okay.

"Yeah darlin',I av to go now."Carla states while leaning into Liams face,kissing him on the cheek.

Liam runs up to Carla-"I love you."

"I love you too baby." Carla tells Liam before kissing him again-this time on the lips.

Carla slowly approaches the door,looking back at the love of her life attempting to cook an egg.-She giggles slightly then walks out-off to work.

Sorry If This Is Abit Crappy!)I had 2 re-write It bc It got Lost:(so I will post more soon!:)

* * *

As Carla walks across the cobbles, she spots Michelle about to unlock the factory doors-with all her staff hovered around her.

"Michelle!" Carla shouts in a high pitched voice.

"Oh there you are! I've been getting about 200 texts asking me where the hell you were from these lot!"-Michelle looks over to the workers.

Carla laughs.

"Sorry Chelle! well I had to look my best didn't I?-Carla states as a question to her best friend.

"You always look your best Mrs. Connor!" Sean sequels, genuinely trying to show his kindness!

"Oh why thankyou Sean!"

Chelle eventually opens the factory doors.

"Right everyone get to your machines then!" Orders Michelle as her and Carla go into the office.

Carla turns and walks over to her chair,sits in it and swings around a little.

"So Car,how are things between you and my bro then?"-Chelle asks with a smile.

Carla leans forward.

"It's amazing!" Carla states-all loved up.

Michelle laughs and then smiles.

"Oh I'm so glad!...I really am,it's about time you found a man who you were actually happy with and who actually treats you the way you should be."

"Well that's your brother!"

"It certainly is!" Chelle tells Car-seriously over joyed for her best-friend and sister in law.

Carla gets a text so she quickly checks her phone;it's from liam.

*Hey babe,I'm on my way down now. I love you. X *-The text reads.

Car smiles at her phone and tells Chelle that Liams on his way.

About half an hour later Liam runs in the factory slipping on the floor as it's still wet on the ground from the storm last night.

"Hey Carla babe!"Liam kisses her on the head while trying to look cool in front of the girls and Sean.

Carla and Michelle both burst out laughing.

"What's gotten into you!?"Chelle quizzes her brother still laughing.

"Err I'm just being smooth ya-know?"

Chelle and Carla both start laughing again.

"Awwh baby come ere'!"Carla say's to Liam,wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

Michelle looks the other way and cringes.-"Oh get a room you two! I really don't wanna be seeing this!"

Carla pauses for a second while in the middle of snogging Liams face off.-"Well too bad,sorry!"Carla laughs.

Michelle walks out of the office doors-all grossed out and tells the loved up couple that she's going to get a coffee.

There's a sex scene in the next bit,it's awful so I'm sorry!Aha XD

* * *

A few hours had past and it was about 7pm now.

Back at the factory Carla and Liam were still doing paper work while Chelle had gone home,Car was being a good friend and had told her she could go home early to spend some time with Ryan.

"Yes!-I've finally finished!Now lets go home baby...I'm knackered."

"Okay one minute darling,I'm almost done too."-Carla told Liam.

"Hurry up then!"..."Did you know your actually so slow?" Liam joked.

"I'm done now! Patience Is a virtue!"

"I'm not getting any tonight am I?" Liam asked cheekily while laughing.

"Nope!"-Carla replied.-And then giggled.

The pair came out of the factory with their arms linked,smiling. Carla locked the factory up but as she was doing so-It started to rain again.

Carla was so in love with Liam that she wasn't even bothered that her hair,which she had spent hours straightening and styling perfectly was getting ruind in the pouring rain. Her 6 (1/2) inch designer heels were also getting soaked and the heel was wearing out,but she just didn't care. This was unlike Carla but all she could think about was how happy she was.

They were almost home now,still linked and Carla's head leaning on Liams shoulder.

As they reached the flat door,Carla slipped and fell.

"Are you okay babe!?" Liam couldn't help but ask that with a laugh.

"Eh,don't laugh!"But yeah I'm fine but you better help me up!" Carla told Liam with a massive smile on her face-still even though she had just fallen over and her hands were all muddy.

Liam looked at Carla completely in love too. He then picked her up like a baby and carried her up to their apartment!

Liam put Carla down on the sofa and went into the bathroom to wash his hands after carrying her,since she was all muddy.

"I think I need to have a shower!" Carla shouted to Liam.

"Yes I think you do."

"I'm gonna go and have one now and the"...But before she could finish Liam came out with no top on and wearing just his just stood there biting her lip.

"Oh well hello sexy!"-Carla walked up to Liam slowly trying to look sexy herself even though she was filthy but the rain had made her clothes stick to her body,so that was a bonus. As she approached him she decided to take her shoes off...Liam put his hands on her shoulders,gliding them down her arms and then he started kissing her tore her designer top off and threw it onto the put his hands on her body and in an instant he knew that what he could feel was not rain water,it was sweat...

"Touch me Liam."-Carla cried out as she had clearly forgotten about telling Liam that he wasn't 'getting any!'...

Liam carried on kissing Carla's neck for a few moments,then he took her by the hand and pulled her into the bedroom-Carla soon took over,pushing Liam on to the bed...

"Don't stop...please just don't stop Car'!" Liam moaned in a sexual tone.

Still chest to chest,Carla shut the bedroom door and did her signature dirty laugh. Now the world was shut out...This was up to them!

* * *

After a good,very heated hour in the bedroom department,Carla put Liams shirt on and went to get them a glass of red' each...As she was pouring it into two glassed she jumped from the sound of the ran to the door and through the speaker Car said "Yeah?"

"Hi,urm is this Carla Connor?" Asked a girl,sounded quite young and timid.

"Yeah,it is...why?...who are you cause I'm kind of in the middle of something!"

"I don't mean to be rude...er Carla,but can I please come in?I can explain everything if you just give me a few minutes!"

Carla sighs.-"Fine you have 10 minutes,I don't know who you are so this better be important!"

Liam walks out of the bedroom.-"Who is it?"

"I don't know...some girl,she said it's important?"

They both looked at each other,really confused and then in walked a tall young girl,she looked about 16/17 with long dark brown,shiny hair-stuffed behind her wore a Nike top with some dirty old looking joggers and a tatty,worn out pair of trainers.

"Hi" said the girl as she looked at the two of them.

Liam butted in before she even had time to say anything else.-"It's quite late you know,you shouldn't be here at this time." -genuinely worried.

Carla also went on.-"Yeah so who did you say you were?,do your parents know your here?"

The girl looks down and quietly say's-"That's the thing...I don't have parents well,I live in care...and one of the people in my care home said that they would help me find my real parents...well my only parents." The young girl looks disheartened and walks closer to them both.

Carla is a woman of many secrets and in this moment she has a feeling she knows what's about to come,but yet she still tried to distract herself from the 'obvious' that was going off in her brain. Liam looks into the girls eyes as it looks like she's about to burst into a million tears.-"You have the most gorgeous eye's I have ever seen." Liam told the girl,just trying to get her to not cry,but he really thought she did. Liam then looked at Carla and stopped for a moment as he realized the pair had exactly the same eye's,that's why he thought the girls were gorgeous.

"Thankyou." Replied the girl awkwardly.

A thousand alarms were going off in Carla's head as she quietly asked the girl-"What's your name...urm darlin'?"

The girl just paused for a second before saying;"Ali."

Carla's heart dropped,she could feel it...her eye's started streaming and Liam took a deep breath.


End file.
